Annoyances
by youngrestlessheart
Summary: "Emma prided herself on being the Olympic champion of getting on Regina's nerves. Of course, she should have known that a punishment would come eventually, but never in a million years did she expect this." a.k.a. Regina gets the hiccups and Emma is really annoyed.


**I had the hiccups, I projected, what else can I say? Unbetaed, so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Enjoy and review if you like!**

* * *

Emma prided herself on being the Olympic champion of getting on Regina's nerves. She knew just how to annoy the brunette and it was very rare that Regina could ever find a way to get her back. Of course, Emma should have known that punishment would come eventually, but never in a million years did she expect this.

A high-pitched squeak sounded from the corner of the room and Emma tightened her grip on her Wii remote. "Water, Regina."

"I'm not thirsty," Regina replied easily. She turned the page in her book and seemed to jump with a contained laugh. But it wasn't a laugh. It was a hiccup. It was uncharacteristically squeaky and about an hour ago, Emma thought they were adorable. After all, neither she nor Henry had ever heard her make such an undignified sound and Regina's cheeks had turned crimson at the amused giggles. After twenty minutes, Regina's embarrassment had subsided and Emma was starting to get a bit annoyed. Regina didn't miss the golden opportunity for revenge, so when Emma and Henry settled down to play Mario Kart, she sat down with a book and delighted at the way Emma's hands tightened on the controller with each hiccup.

"Hold your breath then," Emma said.

"Last I checked, I _hic _need air to live."

"Relax, Ma," Henry said. He turned his steering wheel and his Mario zoomed past Emma's Yoshi. "They're just hiccups. Besides, I'm beating you."

"Thank you, Hen-_hic-_ry," Regina said.

"Yeah, well, repetitive noises drive me nuts. Isn't there some spell or something you could do? Seriously, how can you even put up with this?"

"Healing magic has n_-hic-_never really been my strong suit. And it's _hic_ not so bad after a while." Regina briefly lifted a hand to rub at her chest. So she was uncomfortable after all. Of course her smug smirk proved that she knew the full extent of Emma's annoyance and was getting great enjoyment out of egging her on.

"Well at least keep them quiet," Emma snapped irritably. "I've got a race to win."

Regina took the opportunity to stretch and yawn, making her hiccup even louder. Henry giggled and Emma jammed her thumb onto the pause button with way more force than was necessary. "Alright, that's it."

"If you're _hic _going to try and scare me, you had bet_-hic-_ter come up with something good." Regina set down her book and crossed her arms defiantly. It was torture, forcing herself to sit there, her abdomen jerking uncontrollably and almost painfully and even the simplest of words being interrupted by a squeak that made her mentally cringe, but she wasn't about to give the blonde the satisfaction of attempting a cure that might not work anyway.

"Who said anything about scaring you?" Emma asked. In one swift motion, she captured Regina's lips with her own. Another hiccup from the brunette and Emma deepened the kiss.

"Ew, moms," Henry said from his spot in front of the TV. "At least give me some warning."

Neither woman said anything. Regina tried to break the kiss to breathe, but Emma snaked a hand around the back of her girlfriend's head and kept her close. That was when the struggle started. Regina wiggled to try to get out of the blonde's grasp, but Emma wasn't about to let up. The two stayed pressed together for another minute before the blonde finally let go and both women were left gasping for breath.

"What the hell was that?" Regina demanded.

"Wait for it," Emma said, holding up one finger.

After a long moment, Henry grinned and exclaimed, "No more hiccups!"

"In your face!" Emma cried excitedly. "Ready to finish the race in peace, kid?"

"Honestly, sometimes your maturity level is shockingly low," Regina remarked as she picked up her book again.

"Says the woman who forced herself to hiccup for over an hour purely to piss me off."

"Touché."

Emma hit the start button and the animated rainbow race track appeared on the screen again. Regina peeked over the edge of her book to watch as Henry zoomed around the track while Emma struggled just to keep her kart from falling off. Regina smiled and settled back down to read. For ten long minutes, the only sound was the music from the game and the occasional turning of a page.

_Hic_

"Damn it, Regina!"


End file.
